


Anxiety and Wholesome Love

by SpanishNightmares



Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishNightmares/pseuds/SpanishNightmares
Summary: Darryl isn’t having an easy time with sleeping. Who’s to say someone won’t help ease his worries with cuddling and hot chocolate.
Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Anxiety and Wholesome Love

The wind was howling, causing the taller male to jump. It was cold air on warm skin. The wind caused the tree branches to keep annoyingly hit the window panes. The male couldn’t take it anymore, it was making him anxious, and scaring him. He didn’t want to wake up the smaller male next to him. 

His breath kept picking up the pace, his heart and his breathing were having a race. A race to see who was faster. It caused him to feel his limbs to just jitter. Feeling numb but yet jittery. He was shaking so much, and his legs were bouncing uncontrollably. He was sitting up right and trying to use his phone to calm him down. It wasn’t working. It wasn’t working at all.

“ _Darryl… come back… Please..? Come back—- please..? **DARRYL COME BACK RIGHT THIS** INSTANCE!”_

He heard. It was a faint memory, something he hadn’t wanted to hear. Something he didn’t want to remember. Why now? Why….? It caused his anxiety to spike up, he tried to calm down. He tried to breathe to get it to go away, but it just wouldn’t.

It was plaguing his mind. Slowly killing him on the inside. 

He was shaking, shaking more than the frozen lakes when the frozen surface was beginning to break. More than an Earthquake. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was crying at this point.

The younger male that used to be asleep now woke up. He woke up from the constant movement and non-stop sniffling. He rubbed his eyes, and saw it right before him. A crying Darryl. Zak felt terrible for not waking up sooner, he hugged the male almost immediately. 

Darryl jumped at the slightest bit of touch, and it caused him to get even more scared. He didn’t understand why it got to him so badly… He got over it right? 

“S- I mean… Good morning Zak!” The older male said with a smile, trying to not stutter. Tears were flooding his vision.

“Bad…. you okay..? You want some leftover hot chocolate from last night? Or—?” Zak said gently, being gentle wasn’t his forte but he was trying. That was all that mattered, right? He smiled back and was still hugging Darryl while rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Darryl slowly and carefully nodded his head. It sounded nice, seeing as hot drinks help..? Zak got up and so did Darryl, Darryl followed behind like a lost puppy finding someone in sights.

Zak warmed up the liquid, making sure it was lukewarm, a comfortable temperature so Darryl doesn’t hurt himself. He placed some whipped cream and marshmallows on it because 1. Why not? 2. It was cute… and 3. Darryl liked it like that.

They went relaxed on the couch, enjoying each other’s company. Darryl looked up at Zak with hopeful eyes, hoping it would work- or well it wouldn’t be weird. “Hm?” Zak hummed as he noticed the other tugging at his hoodie.

“Hey skeppy- Can I hear your heart? It’s soothing. B-but if you don’t want me to then it’s fine!” Darryl was slightly flushed, he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say. He felt the tension rise up, and he felt like a million eyes were on him. He was getting nervous. He was tense. 

Zak didn’t answer, he just pulled Darryl closer. Making sure he was where his heart was, and so he could hear it. It had a strange but beautifully unique melody. Something consisting of a 1...2 ..3,4,5. As if it were beating along to the beat of Stereo Hearts and of the musical piece, Flight of the bumble bees. Darryl was amazed, it was warm, and it was really oddly soothing.

“ _ **Never**_ _let go_.”

He didn’t realize he said anything, but Zak did. Zak flushed at it, but it was adorable to him.

Zak held Darryl to his chest tightly and protectively. They stayed like that, for what felt like forever and eternity. 

_“I love you Bad..”_

_”I love you too Skeppy.”_

They both fell asleep in that position.


End file.
